Esto… no puede estar pasándome…
by Valkirye -Maiev Windrunner
Summary: ¿Almorzar? ¿Con ella? Tengo hambre y almorzar es mi plan, así que almorzar con ella no tiene anda de extraño, lo extraño es que me espere fuera para invitarme. Es más extraño que pierda el tiempo conmigo, comer acompañada no está mal. ADVERTENCIA DE ...
1. Acto I

**Bueno otro trabajo más originalmente solo era una parte pero en honor a alguien por ahí será tres actos, se que empiezo en contra de la religión a la cual digo pertenecer pero prometo que valdrá la pena (ó eso espero lograr), en todo caso recuerden que si me matan no podre remediarlo.**

**Disfruten.**

**Ah y el **_**triángulo**_** está basado en el manga solo que con un desenlace diferente. Y créame pudo hacer sido peor, así que algo de crédito por no ser tan mala persona.**

*

*

*

**ACTO I**

El calor es francamente insoportable en esta época del año, por suerte las gafas de sol no dejan que se lastimen mis ojos, aunque a veces me agrada que lo haga porque el tono de mis ojos sube un poco dando un color rojizo. Tengo que admitir que días como hoy me hacen sentir bastante atractiva y si creyere lo que dicen de mí irresistible, no es porque tenga un gran ego ni mucho menos pero ya tengo 20 pares de ojos sobre mí, lo inconveniente de llamar tanta atención es que mi cachorrita no tiene suficiente valor para acercarse ni a saludar, pero tampoco lo haría si estuviere sola porque no es mi cachorrita, a veces me dejo llevar por el deseo y termino diciendo cosas estúpidas. No entiendo cómo puede conducir como una loca en su moto y no es capaz de acercarse a preguntarme como estoy porque le fastidia ver tanta gente a mí alrededor, Natsuki es un poco antisocial pero no puede huirle a todo el mundo. Tengo que entrar en a clase en 20 minutos pero esperare un poco por si tengo suerte y al menos la veo.

Mi madre llamo anoche, no es que no me agrade tener noticias suyas (o de papá) pero no me gusta cuando llama para meterse en mi vida y según ella arreglarla. La conversación empezó con su interrogatorio acostumbrado pero no espero que le contestare para contarme que había conocido un muchacho maravilloso, un hombre perfecto. De allí empezó a hablar sobre matrimonio y como ya estoy acostumbrada a ellos me dedique a disfrutar mi té en silencio, me considero muy joven para pensar en matrimonio y tampoco tengo una pareja con la cual pueda dar ese paso, Natsuki no me da la hora como yo quiero y si lo hiciera tampoco sería una opción. Mama en cambio cree que ya es tiempo de sentar cabeza y empezar a pensar en el futuro, por ello me ha arreglado una cita con este sujeto para el fin de semana en la casa de campo de la familia de él, normalmente iría y lo rechazaría de plano pero el problema esta ocasión es que se trata de Kanzaki Reito, que fue hace un par de años mi novio, y confieso que era un hombre maravilloso y no tengo ninguna queja de él pero simplemente no lo ame y por ello nuestra relación termino, mamá no lo sabe porque él es demasiado perfecto para presentárselo a tu madre ansiosa por comprometerte. Escuche como nombraba sus múltiples atractivos y cualidades con tanta felicidad que me dio pena interrumpirla en su momento de éxtasis, cuando por fin término con su monólogo nos dependimos y pude seguir con mi bebida, aunque no logre disfrutarla en lo más mínimo.

Todo esto me ha llevado a pensar que si termino por hacerle caso a las ideas de mamá y me caso con Reito no la pasare tan mal, verdad que no seré feliz pero tampoco viviré amargada como mi hermana, la idea no termina de gustarme. No tengo ningún recuerdo de la infancia relacionado con matrimonio, no era mi sueño en ese entonces y ciertamente sigue sin serlo, honestamente no veo porque esta tan empeñada en verme casada no creo necesitar un hombre para tener una vida plena, me gusta mi libertad y tengo suficiente con ella para pedirme cuentas de todo cuanto hago o digo. Mi madre es demasiado conservadora y supongo que por ello tiene tanto afán en verme _organizada_ como toda madres en el fondo lo que quiere es verme feliz, el problema es que su concepto sobre felicidad dista mucho del mío y aunque papá no la apoya en su idea de obligarme a contraer nupcias con un hombre escogido por ella no puede hacer anda para sacarle la idea de la cabeza, probablemente por ello su relación esta tan deteriorada. También hemos hablado un par de veces sobre nietos y admito que si me gustaría tener una niña y para ello no necesito estar casada solo necesito esperma, claro que al mencionarle las alternativas mamá se escandalizo y me dio una reprimenda muy fuerte sobre la falta de la figura paterna en la vida de un infante, a mi no me parece tan dramático, yo crecí con mamá porque mi padre viaja mucho y casi nunca lo veo, así que siendo practica puedo afirmar que carezco de una figura paterna fuerte y aún así crecí normalmente, no me interesan los hombres mayores porque busco en ellos la figura paterna que tanta falta me hizo. Yo creo que si decid ser madre al final la criaturita le ablandará el corazón y podre tener un poco de paz en mi vida, al final estoy segura que lo que realmente la motiva a buscarme pareja es la esperanza de tener nietos.

No importa cuán independiente sea, en el fondo lo único que los hijos no pueden dejar de desear (y no importa cuánto lo nieguen) es la aprobación de sus padres, por eso muchos cometemos estupideces o atentamos contra nuestra propia felicidad por darles un poco a ellos, es como un chantaje sentimental del que nos es imposible escapar. Pero… ¿Tanto la deseo, tanto como para sacrificar mi vida por verla feliz? No lo sé, de momento no tengo intención de dejar que termine por controlar mi vida, creo que el ejemplo de Teana me enseña lo terrible que puede resultar dejarse llevar por tu madre, cada día está más amargada y a pesar de tener un hijo no ha logrado amar a su esposo, es más, yo creo que en el fondo no está muy apegada al niño. Lo quiere como una madre pero no lo ama con la intensidad que lo haría si en verdad fuere un fruto de una relación feliz, por el contrario, creo que lo ve como un recordatorio de lo infeliz que es, y me da mucha tristeza por el pequeño porque él no tiene la culpa de los padres que le tocaron, ni la situación por la que nació. No quiero eso para mí, no quiero eso para un hija mía, quiero amarla y darle todo el calor de mi corazón si restricciones, quiero que me haga feliz por como es y sobre todo deseo dejar que ella no crezca como lo hice yo.

-¿Fujino?

Haruka-san… ¿Qué hora es?

-Haruka-san, ¿Sucede algo?

-Bubuzuke ¿Qué demonios haces ahí parada?

-Ara, parece que alguien esta de mal humor, me pregunto si tiene que ver con…

-¡NO!...Será mejor que lleves tu atractivo al aula de inmediato.

-…pero…

-La delincuente ya paso.

-¿De…delincuente?... ¡No es posible la hubiere visto!

-Fujino, estabas parada como idiota mirando la nada, no te hubieres dado cuenta ni aunque pasare desnuda. Vamos a clase luego puedes ponerte toda idiota de nuevo.

-Esto… no puede estar pasándome…

-Bubuzuke, no tienes remedio.

Mientras pensaba en mi nefasta vida y mi igualmente nefasta familia mi Natsuki paso y no me entere, tampoco tuvo la decencia de parar a saludarme, seguramente pensó que estaba muy concentrada y… es Natsuki aunque tuviere un letrero de salúdame en la frente me ignoraría. Aún tengo un par de días para lograr verla y hablar un poco con ella, nuestra relación es extraña, es una amistad distante y aunque me gustaría que fuéremos algo más solo traería problemas. La verdad es que a pesar de no tenerla como yo deseo me alegra mucho que al menos tengamos este tipo de amistad, pues si mal no recuerdo ella y Tohika Mai solían rivalizar por el cariño de Yuuichi Tate lo cual la hace inalcanzable, tampoco estoy muy segura de querer aceptar mi orientación pues que me guste Natsuki no me hace lesbiana ¿verdad?

*

*

*

Detesto levantarme temprano para ir a clase, pero como es la única excusa cien por ciento válida para no permanecer en casa voy con gusto, la educación superior me gusta pero a veces pienso que muchos de los profesores solo están allí por ver carne fresca, como ese imbécil de Ishigermin. Los horarios extensos están bien y la comida es mejor que la de mi madre, además puedo pedir toda la mayonesa que desee sin escuchar sermones.

Mi casa es otro desastre, vivo con mi madre, una hermana más bien _baka _ y mi abuela materna, papá no vive conmigo pero siempre está pendiente de mí. Cuando tenía 7 mi querida madre resulto embarazada y fuere un acontecimiento feliz en nuestras vidas, de no ser porque la niña que nació era idéntica al mejor amigo de papá lo que dejo en evidencia el amorío de ese par, papá no tardo en pedir el divorcio y mi madre no tuvo el más mínimo reparo en dárselo, firmaron todo en menos de dos meses y yo quede a cargo de mi mare porque él no tenía tiempo para hacerse cargo de una niña pequeña, contra todo pronóstico no tuve ningún padrastro y con el tiempo deje de culpar a mi medio hermana por la separación de mis padres, comprendí que seguramente su relación iba mal y Alyssa solo fue una consecuencia. Mi abuela llego un día con el pretexto de cuidarnos mientras mi madre estaba fuera ganando el pan pero jamás se fue, a pesar de sus ideas medievales es muy divertido pasar el tiempo con ella solo hay que tener cuidado en no tocar ciertos temas, Alyssa vive en su mundo donde es una gran y admirada cantante, nos tratamos como amigas en lugar y me resulta imposible pasar más de 15 minutos escuchando como se alaba sola. En cuanto a mi madre, no tenemos una relación muy buena y peleamos por todo así que trato de pasar el menor tiempo posible a su lado. Los regaños de mamá no causan efecto alguno en Alyssa pero yo no soy capaz de escuchar sus constantes reprimendas, desgraciadamente se ha percatado que le huyo y se le ha ocurrido organizar un paseo en familia el fin de semana, le pediré a mi padre que me saque de ese paseo.

La vida universitaria no está mal pero me fastidia ver como todos parecen más interesados en la vid ajena que la propia, al principio me daba igual con tal que me dejaren quieta pero cuando mi vida sentimental se convirtió en el tema de todos comencé a odiarlo. Mai siempre fue mi mejor amiga, y cuando aplicamos rogué para que yo pasare y poder estar en este lugar desconocido con ella, entramos a un mundo nuevo juntas y eso nos hizo el cambio un poco más llevable. Al inicio fue agradable poder pasar el tiempo a su lado, ver como se esforzaba tanto por sus notas me hacía sentir mal y a la vez me motivaba para no quedarme atrás, recuerdo que los viernes luego de clase solíamos ir al karaoke porque ella lo adoraba. Una ocasión pensé en cambiar la rutina y le propuse que fuéremos a uno de los bares que quedaban cerca, ir a ver que había, recuerdo como me miro como si deseare saber si tenía fiebre (no soy muy social, nunca lo fui), al final acepto y esa noche conocimos a un rubio idiota que nos cegó.

Aún ahora no termino de comprender como puedo pasar todo eso, como pude estar tan ciega para no darme cuenta de mis propios sentimientos. Mai y yo competimos por tener su atención como dos niñas por un juguete, recuerdo que el metí muchas veces para pasar tiempo con él y otras tantas supe que ella hacía lo mismo conmigo, no entendía porque de repente sentía esa urgencia de tenerlo cerca, de ver sus sonrisa, de escuchar alguno de sus comentarios poco inteligentes pero llenos de un heroísmo utópico, pero no era amor lo que sentía por él. Mai en cambio sufría en silencio al ver como Yuuchi poco a poco prefería mi personalidad fuerte, independiente, algo fría pero atractiva a la suya y me di cuenta que ella en verdad lo amaba, pero fue muy tarde porque él me deseaba a mí. Luego de aceptar mi error trate de repararlo pero fue inútil, no había manera de reparar el daño que le cause a ella por mi capricho, jamás volvimos a ser las mismas y aunque a veces hablamos como solíamos hacerlo en nuestra niñez, el dolor de las heridas que su corazón carga por mi estupidez es más fuerte que el cariño que alguna vez me tubo. AL final, mi _relación_ con Yuuichi no prospero, si mal no recuerdo duramos como una semana y termino en desastre, luego vino lo de Nao que también fue un desastre pero mucho menos sonado porque no fui tan estúpida para hacerlo obvio.

He llegado a pensar que mi vida sentimental esta condenada al fracaso, solo miremos mis historia familiar y deducimos que lo llevo en mis genes. He decidido que aplazare mi vida sentimental hasta que termine mi carrera, a lo mejor madure y sea capaz de mantener una relación estable, de momento prefiero seguir agrandando mi fama de lobo solitario.

Esta clase es un asco, tenía que ser Ishigermin, el muy _hentai _ está más interesado en el escote de la _perra_ de Teana que en explicarnos las bondades del carbono-14, por suerte solo quedan un par de minutos y podre comer algo, porque en mi afán de huir no probé bocado esta mañana. Luego tomare una siesta.

Bien se acabo, me largo.

-Natsuki

-¿Uh?

¿Qué demonios…? ¿Shizuru?

-Shizuru, ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Tienes clase con...?

Natsuki _baka_ es medio día el cerdo tiene que comer, por ende no tiene clase hasta la una.

-Ara, no. ¿Quería saber si Natsuki quiere almorzar conmigo?

¿Almorzar? ¿Con ella? Tengo hambre y almorzar es mi plan, así que almorzar con ella no tiene anda de extraño, lo extraño es que me espere fuera para invitarme. Es más extraño que pierda el tiempo conmigo, comer acompañada no está mal, hasta yo necesito un poco de contacto humano de vez en cuando.

-Si tú vas a pagar entonces vamos.

El almuerzo fue perturbador debí hacerle caso a mi instinto y huir como lo tenia planeado luego de 2 minutos con ella, Dios no hizo más que preguntar sobre mis gustos, mi vida y hasta se atrevió a decir que cuando duermo me babeo. No sé de qué me quejo desde que la conozco busca cualquier excusa para fastidiarme, es molesto pero reconozco que me agrada el empeño que pone en hacerme pasar un buen momento, aunque se a mis costillas. Sin emabrgo, me sigue apreciendo extraño que ella pierda el tiempo conmigo pues siendo _Kaichou _y probablemente la mujer más popular de la universidad no me cabe que esté tratando de des amargarme la vida en lugar de, bueno de hacer lo que sea que usualmente hace, como por ejemplo: atender a sus fans o que se yo. Lo irónico de su popularidad es que no he escuchado el primer rumor nefasto sobre ella, cualquiera pensaría que siendo así de popular la gente se dedicaría a buscar sus secretitos sucios para divertirse, y eso me lleva a pensar que no tiene o los esconde muy bien.

Bien, es hora que ella vaya a su clase y yo a buscar donde dormir.

-¡Fujino!

-Haruka-san ¿Pasa algo?

Esta rubia gritona me está mirando raro ¿tengo comida en la cara? Qué más da yo me largo.

-Natsuki espera… ¿Qué sucede Haruka-san?

-Ehm Himeno te está esperando en la sala del consejo, dice que necesita tratar unos temas delicados contigo… de carácter urgente…

¿Por qué pone esa cara?

-Haruka-san…

Me voy a condenar, y no sé porque.

-Shizuru…mañana…pago yo.

Esta sonriendo.

Shizuru, en verdad eres una persona extraña.


	2. Acto II

**Bueno, he aquí el segundo **_**acto**_** espero lo disfruten. Con este aprendí un par de cosas interesantes: la primera que tengo un **_**toque personal **_** el cual deriva totalmente de mi subconsciente, la segunda…ya s eme olvido.**

**En fin, los comentarios del anterior acto son bienvenidos TODOS, absolutamente TODOS porque me hace feliz saber que he causado algún efecto, no importa si es positivo o negativo, la verdad me gustan mucho todos sus comentarios porque me ayudan a crecer un poco más como persona y con algo de suerte puedo escribir cada día mejor material. Claro, que el tema de las tramas me está complicando un poco, hay mucho y muy buenos fanfiction que exploran diversas problemáticas, por ende, es difícil crear algo que no tenga relación con otro que ya este escrito antes. Me disculpo si estoy repitiendo trama, pero como dije, es difícil cuando hay tanto material, aún con ese problemita seguiré esforzándome para traerles cositas a las que puedan darle un lugar especial en su corazón.**

**PD: Ok, me pase de fresa, lo siento.**

*

*

*

**ACTO II**

Estoy feliz, muy feliz, tal vez demasiado. Pero tengo una gran razón para sentirme en las nubes, he almorzado tres días seguidos con mi Natsuki, y bueno debo admitir que he aprendido bastante de ella. Es muy reservada, callada y parece solo poder concentrarse en una actividad al mismo tiempo. Natsuki no habla mucho y para lograr saber cualquier detalle sobre sus gustos he tenido que interrogarla un poco, también es muy sencillo hacerla enojar o sonrojarse, no sé que me es más divertido, si ver como frunce el ceño o su cara sonrojada de vergüenza, haré ambas más a menudo hasta que pueda decidirme. Ah, cuando se molesta me mira con una frialdad impresionante casi odio, puedo sentir las ondas de mala energía que despiden sus hermosos ojos, para su mala fortuna yo solo la encuentro más atractiva. Eso me lleva a concluir que su aire de soledad es falso, digo, nos conocemos muy poco y me trata muy bien, casi como si fuéremos amigas de toda la vida, es muy amable, si en verdad fuere del tipo solitario debería tener problemas para relacionarse. Sin embargo, es una muchacha muy esquiva y antes de atreverse a responder me examina completamente como si buscare algo más bajo cada pregunta, de hecho, me parece un poco paranoica, claro está que al esquivar mis preguntas adquiere un aire de misterio y eso me atrae más. Me pareció curiosos que le eche tanta mayonesa a su comida, y también que le gusten los cachorros, después de todo si es una cachorrita, de lobo pero cachorrita.

Infortunadamente, mi madre llamo para avisarme que mañana ha arreglado una cita con Reito-san, no habría problema en disculparme y no ir de no ser porque es en la casa de campo de Reito, y mi madre ya está allá. Ella se está haciendo demasiadas ilusiones con su nuevo plan y no me gusta para nada, no quiero imaginar la cara que va a poner cuando le comente que no pienso casarme con Reito porque simplemente no estoy enamorada de él, supongo que dirá que puedo aprender a hacerlo, que el amor es un ideal humano y por ende se puede vivir sin el, en otras palabras que le importa muy poco si no me enamoro con tal que me case y continue la familia. No tengo más opción que pedirle el auto prestado a papá e ir sin chistar, una vez allá veré que puedo hacer para minimizar su furia. No puedo evitar sentirme mal por ella, sé que intenta manipularme para hacer sus sueños realidad pero también estoy consciente que hace lo mejor para mí, mejor dicho, lo que ella cree es lo mejor para mí. No puedo culparla, sus padres y su entorno la forjaron así y pretende hacer lo mismo conmigo porque cree que es como tiene que ser, mi madre en verdad es una persona difícil cuando de costumbres se trata, tal vez si tratare de explicarle… no, solo perdería mi tiempo.

Como dato feliz a pesar que la ruta de mi lobita paso hace rato no se subió, dijo que esperaría que yo me fuere primero y luego ya se iría, igual no tenía mucho afán. No debo hacerme ilusiones lo sé pero me es muy difícil no pensar que lo hace por algo más que simple cortesía, una partecita de mi confía que ese pequeño detalle sea fruto de algún sentimiento por mí. ¿Sería mucho pedir que esta morena se enamoraré de mí?. Creo que antes de empezar a preguntarme si ella puede llegar a eso, debo saber qué es lo que siento realmente, porque es verdad que me parece sumamente atractiva y hay ocasiones en las que me parece imposible dejar de pensar en su anatomía, eso no significa que este enamorada y dispuesta a todo por ella. Lo único que tengo claro es que nunca antes he sentido algo similar por nadie, y que si me gustaría tener el tiempo para descubrir que puede haber nacido en mi corazón, para ello necesito tiempo y es algo pendiente por ganar. Ahora que lo pienso si resulto enamorada de ella ¿Cómo reaccionará mamá?.

Bien ahí viene mi transporte, tengo que llegar a empacar, quiero salir de esto lo más pronto posible así que si mi padre puede prestarme el auto partiré hoy mismo.

Algo muy raro sucedió cuando por fin llegue, mi querido padre estaba en casa esperándome con una taza de buen té. Lucia muy serio así que lo recibí en silencio y atendiendo su gesto me senté frente a él, tomo un poco de té y luego de la nada me soltó que ya sabía las andanzas de mi madre. Luego se disculpo por ella y me pidió que no actuare precipitadamente que pensare muy bien lo que haría, me pidió perdón por no ser un padre en todo el sentido de la palabra, por no estar conmigo en mis momentos especiales y en los malos también, por no ser capaz de ponerle un alto a ella en su afán por arruinar mi vida, resulta que lloró y cuando trate de acercarme para consolarlo me confesó que en realidad yo no era su hija biológica. La noticia me dejo fría, por un momento pensé haber escuchado mal pero lo repitió, no dijo más sobre el tema y dejo las llaves del auto sobre la mesa, luego tomo su abrigo y salió. Así que mi madre no es tan santa como aparenta, es bueno saber que hasta ella ha cometido errores, y que error. Pero este hombre es mi padre y no hare de cuenta que no escuche nada pues mis sentimientos por el no van a cambiar en lo más mínimo, en cambio mi madre tiene mucho que explicar, con tanto alboroto se ha hecho tarde. Solo tengo una duda, ¿por qué me conto esto ahora?.

Bien, salí antes de las 7 y no había ninguna advertencia de tormenta, la niebla es demasiado espesa y apenas puedo ver unos centímetros, y mi cabeza aún le da vueltas al asunto de mi paternidad por ende no puedo concentrarme por donde voy. Y este camino parece llevar a un pueblo fantasma no he visto otro auto en casi una hora, si bien voy a 10km por hora no puedo creerme que sea la única transitando en estas condiciones. Mi madre no ha llamado lo que significa que papá aún no le informa que voy en camino ó el clima provoco que mi móvil se quedare sin cobertura. Ó posiblemente no me conviene llegar, tal vez me pierda en este lugar y construya una cabaña donde pueda vivir feliz con en la naturaleza.

*

*

*

Vaya día, primero el _hentai_, bueno para nada, remedo de profesor, Ishigermin dejo una investigación voluntaria para quienes tengan deseo de subir su promedio, eso fuere genial pero el muy infeliz pidió como mínimo 40 páginas, para el lunes y también nos insinuó que revisaría el condenado texto minuciosamente por si nos parecía buena idea copiar y pegar. Mis notas son un desastre (nada nuevo allí) pero no estoy tan desesperada para cometer semejante idiotez, igual luego le puedo presentar un par más suaves y con eso me nivelo. Claro, hay gente que realmente está pensando en someterse a las ideas locas de este tipo, pero ninguno que me importe, Teana no lo hará, color como se revuelco con el sucio este los viernes en el laboratorio del tercer piso, le hace un _trabajito _ extra semanal, y las notas de 5 a 4.7. no es que me importe pero ya en serio, ¿tan desesperada esta por pasar la jodida asignatura? Me pregunto si todas las que poseen bunas calificaciones usan la misma estrategia, menos con Sanada porque creo que no le van las mujeres, creo. Esta universidad tiene de respetable el nombre solamente, he llegado a pensar que podemos poner un letrero con luces de neón en la entrada y aprenderíamos más (por no mencionar que estaríamos ganando dinero) que en las aulas. Está bien, exagero lo admito, él único que si se ha ganado mi respeto es Sakomizu a pesar de haber estudiado con mi madre y asistir mi nacimiento me trata como una estudiantes más, es verdad que suele ser más afectuosos conmigo pero no me sube una decima. Probablemente es el único con algo de ética profesional en esta _institución._

Cambiando un poco el tema, ¿será que todas las _buenas_ notas se consiguen de esa manera?, por ejemplo: Tokuota Tenana es famosa por sus sorpresivos promedios altos al final de ciclo, Asai Rei famosa por no tener la más baja asistencia en toda la facultad y no perder ninguna asignatura y finalmente (posiblemente el caso más descarado) Katsuka Asami, creo que nunca ha presentado un examen final pero no presenta problemas para avanzar al siguiente ciclo. ¿Con quién hay que acostarse para obtener el diploma?; creo que solo es esta facultad, Takeda me ha comentado que los de humanidades no tienen estos _problemitas_, claro que Takeda es un idiota y no se da cuenta de nada, para iniciar sigue esperando que yo lo acepte. ¿Sera que…? No, no. Shizuru no es así ella es suficientemente astuta para no tener que recurrir a esas estrategias… ¿verdad?.

Y hablando de la reina de roma, algo raro me pasa con ella, es cierto que he estado socializando mucho con otro ser humano últimamente (lo que arruina mi reputación) para decirme sortiaria, pueda ser que con tanta soledad me este apegando a ella más de lo que debería. Me agrada su compañía, lo admito, a veces cuando estoy sola pensando término sonriendo como una idiota al recordar algún momento que compartimos. ¿Sera que me está interesando más de lo que quiero? Digo, es diferente a lo que sucedió con Nao, muy diferente y no sé decir qué demonios me sucede pero aún si mi instinto estuviere bien mi vida sentimental esta oficialmente aplazada, igual Fujino es muy buena para ser verdad: es dulce, cariñosa, simpática y no lo niego, es muy atractiva pero también es un gran misterio. Cuando sonríe siempre puedo ver esa tristeza en sus ojos pardos, claro no le digo anda porque incluso yo he aprendido algo de tacto (después de mi estrene con Mai). Oh bueno, Fujino es extraña, yo soy extraña, el mudo es un lugar extraño ¿qué más da si termino enamorada de ella? Pero prefiero no saberlo, además de su _particular_ personalidad tiene un club de fans muy numerosos y no me interesaría ser parte de ello.

-¿Mamá?

Mmm, parece que no hay nadie en este hogar, ¿será que se fueron de compras?

-Natsuki…

-Mamá…uff..

-Tú… _padre _… llamo, ahí está tu equipaje para DOS días y vete antes que se me termine la, mejro dicho vete ¡ya!...

Yo sabía que no podía resultar nada bueno de esto, honestamente ¿Cuándo van a dejar de pelar estos dos?. Y mi anta madre recalco DOS, ósea que tengo su bendición de muy mala gana.

-Hija, últimamente has estado muy sola. ¿Qué te pasa?

Dios ahora no.

-No es nada…serio, ¿la edad?.

Milagrosamente no dijo nada, me entrego las llaves de la moto y me abrazo que no me gusto pues estaba cargado de chantaje sentimental, como cuando despides a alguien que crees no volver a ver, no me voy a morir mamá solo pasaré el fin de semana en otro lugar. Pero si logro hacerme sentir muy mal por abandonar su plan familiar, tendré que buscar la manera de compensarla.

¡Maldita sea! No veo nada, esta niebla es demasiado espesa. ¡Y pensar que hace 20 minutos el sol me estaba tostando el cerebro! Bueno, lo bueno es que debo estar cerca porque no he visto otro auto en un buen rato y como mi padre escogió el lugar más escondido que pudo para comprar una cabaña de verano, es buena señal que no haya visto señales de civilización en un rato, o me perdí.

_Nao_

Maldición, estoy pensando en eso de nuevo. Hace tiempo no se de ella, ¿estará bien? De hecho, que me importa si esta bien o mal, no debería siquiera tomarme la molestia de pensar en ella. Es más debería hacer como si estuviere muerta y…no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo demonios estará, en verdad me he suavizado. No vale la pena que me preocupe por ella, igual escogió un camino por el que no estoy dispuesta a transitar, a veces me pregunto si hubiere marcado diferencia un cambio de actitud por mi parte ó si en verdad estábamos condenadas al fracaso desde el inicio. Sí solo pudiere hablar con ella sin toda esta ira que me consume cada vez que la tengo cerca, sí pudiere decirle como me he sentido todo este tiempo sin ofenderla, sí tan solo pudiera cambiar. ¿Valeria la pena?. Nao, Nao ¿Qué haré con…?

¡HEY! Alguien se…tarde me estrelle, bueno no es grave pero ¿Qué hace…?. Ah con que se baja el animal que va al volante, le cobrare la pintura… aunque ¿el que golpea por atrás paga?.

Esto es…es.. ¿Shizuru?

**NA: Quiero crees que las coincidencias existen pero que tu y yo nos conocimos por una buena razón, no es la mejor manera de decirlo porque quienes lo lean se van a enterar, pero TE AMO **_**pkña **_** y este capítulo de la historia es con dedicatoria especial para ti, de paso te pido perdón por usurpar detalles que pueden resultarte familiares.**

**A los demás muchas gracias por leer y espero dejen su review. Así me animo y subo mucho más rápido.**


	3. Acto III

**Bien, para esta tercera y última parte déjenme decirles que he roto con la tradición pues a pesar de mi notoria preferencia por Fujino (sí no s habían dado cuenta…ya les digo) he decidido que ha chupado mucha cámara en los segmentos anteriores, por eso ( y con el perdón de Fuji) este va principalmente de Natsuki.**

**Mucho parloteo. Disfruten.**

**Acto III**

El mundo es un lugar pequeño, nunca me había preguntado si las coincidencias existen por alguna ley cósmica o son simples caprichos de la naturaleza, encontrarme con Shizuru en este lugar me lleva a concluir que solo existe lo inevitable.

Con la lluvia golpeado con fuerza no pude ver si nuestro pequeño choque tubo alguna consecuencia seria, yo estaba empapada pero me sorprendió ver como ella se mojo en menos de un minuto porque no parecía creerme cuando le aseguraba que estaba bien, para cuando logre que se metiere de nuevo al auto estaba totalmente empapada, creo que en verdad estaba preocupada por mí. También note que probablemente mi visibilidad es mejor que la suya, no debemos estar muy lejos de la cabaña, le pediré que me siga supongo que cuando pase un poco la lluvia, y luego de cambiarse se irá.

Bien, hemos llegado, este lugar luce tétrico, no esta tan mal como mamá vaticino pero debo darle crédito por casi acertar. Como bonus mi padre no está aquí y como dijo que necesitaba _algunas_ cosas asumo que no hay nada en este lugar para sobrevivir el fin de semana.

Shizuru pare un gato haciendo pucheros por estar mojada, solo le falta empezar a pasarse la lengua para secarse y… ¡AAHH! ¡No puedo creer lo que acabo de pensar!

-¿Natsuki?...¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Fu…por la cara que tienes, la sonrisa…

-¿Sonrisa?

Me está mirando feo, maldición creo que va a empezar.

-Ara, la sonrisa de felicidad que tenias…no sabía que Natsuki tuviere un fetiche por la ropa mojada…

_Ropa mojada…Shizuru mojada…_

-…¿uh?...¿qu..?..!NO! ¡Claro que NO!...yo solo…olvídalo...

Ahora el cambio la cara, tiene ese brillo peligroso…empezare a odiar los gatos.

Mi cara debe estar roja, lo sé porque la siento más cálida de lo usual y por lo que me doy cuenta ella lo está disfrutando, pero ver esa sonrisa natural es agradable. Aunque yo pensaba que con eso esa expresión sombría que tiene sus ojos se iría parece que no era por la sonrisa falsa, entonces debe haber algo más serio ¿no?

-¿Natsuki?

-No es nada. ¿Tienes hambre? No soy buena cocinera y dudo que haya algo decente pero…

-Ookini, sí Natsuki me prepara algo será delicioso…

¿Cuál es su vicio por llamarme en tercera persona?, ¿no es más sencillo decir preparas o tú?, por cierto, ¿Qué significa _eso_?.

-Veré que puedo hacer…ehm…tú puedes…digo si quieres puedes cambiarte la ropa…porque esta mojada…y…te…puedes enfermar…

Shizuru se ha quedado con esa cara medio rara que nunca entiendo pero igual no me gusta, lo positivo es que he logrado que se sonroje, un poco, no es mucho pero ya era hora de darle un poco de su propia medicina. Me gustaría saber que hice.

Veamos que hay en la nevera…Tres porciones de sopa instantánea, dos puerros* (¿Puerros?), un tomate bastante seco y ¡mayonesa!...espero de corazón no esté vencida. Ok, será sopa…y en la alacena tenemos…¿atún en lata?. ¡Ja! Parece una de las cenas que mi madre prepara cuando tiene mucha pereza y no tiene ánimo de hacer nada, con eso basta para mí, pero no es una cena decente para ella, digo, no quiero que piense que soy una pésima anfitriona…¿Qué demonios me pasa?

-Natsuki también debería cambiar su ropa…

-Pero…mi padre debía traer los víveres así que no hay mucho…

-Ara, no hace falta que te preocupes por eso. Natsuki, ve y cámbiate esa ropa mojada y yo te preparare una deliciosa cena _caliente_…

-Tu…es solo sopa…

_Sopa caliente…Shizuru…_

Impresión mía o esa frase tenía algo más…debo estar alucinando…

Bueno la cena puede estar peor, puede estar fría. La mayonesa definitivamente hace milagros, claro que la energía de fue antes de que pudiere cambiarme y me toco a oscuras, esta mujer es más astuta que yo y consiguió una vela, por ende estamos cenando a luz de vela. Me recuerda a esas malas películas románticas con las que suele llorar mi madre.

Hablando de ella, mi móvil se ha quedado sin señal hace, bueno no se desde cuando ya me extrañaba que ella no llamaré. Seguro está volviendo loco a papá, se lo merece. Sin embargo, todo esto me hace sentir peor por dejarla con la reunión está organizada.

-Natsuki…¿Te sientes bien?

No, me siento fatal.

-No es nada, estoy… cansada.

-Ara, Natsuki es una mala mentirosa…¿hay algo que te moleste?

Hump…

-Mi madre había hecho planes para el fin de semana conmigo y…bueno…la deje alborotada…

-Ya veo, Natsuki no debería preocuparse tanto puede hacer lo mismo por ella el próximo fin de semana, y darle una bonita sorpresa.

Ese no es el verdadero problema, yo sigo cometiendo los mismos errores, sigo lastimando a las personas que son importantes para mí. Yo no he cambiado nada.

-…Shizuru no es tan buena como ella cree…

-¿Ara?

-No quieres llegar ¿verdad?

Al fin consigo una verdadera sonrisa, honesta aunque sea triste esa sombra no está. Entonces, es eso lo que te molesta, se siente bien poder verte sin esa mascara que tanto te empeñas en llevar.

-Ara, no es que no quiera ir, es… mi madre esta allá y debo ir por ella.

-Uju…

-Mou Natsuki no me cree…

-No, Natsuki no te cree…

¡Oi acabo de hablar de mi misma en tercera persona! Shizuru se me están pegando tus vicios.

-Shizuru, no tienes que contarme pero si es algo que te tiene tan preocupada, no creo que debas ir, digo tu madre puede regresarse como llego ¿no?

-Supongo, pero no estaría bien que la dejare allá, debo ir. Natsuki, eres muy observadora…

-No, es obvio que no quieres ir, esta perdida y no me has preguntado como ir a donde se supone que debes estar.

-Nat… Ookini, por preocuparte por mí, te aseguro que no es nada grave y lo solucionare, así que no te preocupes por mí.

_Preocupada_

-Puff, no estoy preocupada. Solo me dio curiosidad…eso es todo…no estoy preocupada…

-Fufu…¿en verdad?. Bueno como Natsuki se ha portado muy bien le contare que me tiene así…pero ella tendrá que contarme algo también… ¿trato?

No me convine, pero me ha dicho que debo contarle alguna cosa, entonces significa que puedo tratar de engañarla y saciar mi curiosidad.

-De acuerdo, pero no pidas demasiado.

-Ara, solo pediré lo que Natsuki quiera darme…

Esta mujer…

-¡Vas a contarme o que!

-Fu…mi madre creció en una familia muy conservadora, por eso piensa que yo debo seguir con la _tradición_ de la familia, y por ello ha estado buscando alguien que pueda ser mi… esposo, por eso debo ir allá.

-Ya, me da risa…

-Ara, ¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno, no creo que necesites ayuda buscando alguien que desee pasar el resto de sus días a tu lado, no entiendo porque tu madre te esta… _ayudando_.

-No me está ayudando, ella…

-Ya, ya entendí. Tú no quieres casarte pronto ¿no?

Vaya, en plena liberación femenina y todavía hay madres que insisten en buscarle marido a sus hijas, increíble. Creo que la mala experiencia de mi madre la mantiene al margen del asunto con respecto a mi vida, ahora que lo pienso nunca hemos hablado del tema.

-¿Por qué no simplemente le dices eso?. Es tu madre, seguro comprenderá que eres muy joven y eso.

-No lo sé Natsuki, ella es una mujer muy reacia a entender nuevos conceptos. Cuando era pequeña y no quería usar la falda del uniforme escolar porque era muy _corta,_ no me hablo en tres días.

-Pero esto es diferente ¿no? Esto es más serio que tener la estúpida falta escolar hasta los tobillos.

-Si, pero me refiero a que ella no se tomara nada bien si le digo de entrada que no. Además, aún no conozco al hombre que va a presentarme, a lo mejor es un buen sujeto y…

-Vamos Shizuru, no me digas que puedes llegar a amarlo y toda esa sarta de idioteces que se dicen cuando no queda más que la resignación.

Se ha quedado callada, creo que está pensando lo último que he dicho ¿fui muy cruel?

-Natsuki tiene razón. Necesito un lugar y un momento propicio para decírselo eso es todo.

-Uju… y ¿Cuánto dices que lleva en ese plan?

-…

-Es tu vida Shizuru si no quieres que tu madre juegue a arreglarte la existencia tratando de emparejarte con algún tarado, entonces díselo A fin de cuentas quien tendrá que soportarlo eres tú no ella.

-Natsuki es una gran consejera…ahora debe contarme _algo_ sobre ella…

Ajá, justo lo que estaba esperando, hora de demostrarte que tengo varios talentos ocultos.

-Está bien, veras cuando era pequeña tuve un perro que se llamaba Duran era un cachorro muy inquieto y un día se me escapo, lo buscamos por dos días como locos con mi padre pero no tuvimos éxito. Como una semana después supimos que fue atropellado, después son tuve más mascotas.

-Ikezu…

-¿Qué?

-Ikezu

-…

-Ikezu

-Está bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?

¿Por qué me rendí tan fácil? ¿Qué clase de poder ejerce esta mujer sobre mi voluntad? Antes de darme por enterada ya estoy haciendo lo que quiere.

-¿Natsuki cree que se puede vivir con odio, con rencor?

_Nao_…

Esa pregunta, ¿Por qué me pregunta eso? Yo no lo sé, pero he vivido con este sentimiento amargo en mi pecho desde que _eso_ paso, ¿es odio? ¿Es rencor? ¿Acaso es solo mi ego lastimado? ¿Qué es?. Quiero saber…necesito saber que ha crecido dentro de mí. Sin embargo, he vivido con esto por un tiempo ya y hay días que desearía no seguir en esta tierra, es tan doloroso ver como por mis errores he perdido personas que han representado algo importante en mi vida. Quisiera poder hacer algo para remediarlo, algo para tenerles cerca de nuevo. Quiero, no, necesito hacer algo.

-Creo que no es saludable…

-Eso pienso yo.

_Nao… ¿Qué nos paso?... ¿Qué hice mal?_

Es tarde, necesito descansar.

_Necesito pensar… pensar en ti… pensar en mí…_

-Shizuru será mejor que descansemos, mañana te ayudare a encontrar la casa que buscas.

-De acuerdo. ¿Natsuki dormirá conmigo?

-¿Qué tienes tres años?

-Ara, pero me sentiré sola y me dará frio si no tengo quien me _caliente_…

-¡Oi!

-Ike…

-Está bien, pero tú en tu lado y yo en el mío. ¿Estamos?

Estoy satisfecha. Si bien la conversación con mi madre no termino muy bien y no me ha hablado desde entonces le deje en claro que no pensaba casarme con Reito o con ningún hombre que ella buscare para mí, sí me casaré o no es algo que yo debo decidir sola y de hacerlo lo haré con la persona que ame. No lo tomo bien, empezó con un sermón sobre la experiencia de los años y de cómo yo era joven e inexperta y su sabiduría podía ayudarme para escoger un hombre que fuere un magnifico esposo, como mi _padre_, sé que no debía mencionarle que ya sabía la verdad sobre mi paternidad porque no estaría bien que armaremos un escándalo en un lugar donde ramos invitadas. Infortunadamente se me escapo el caso de mi querida hermana y bueno no fue del todo improductivo pues se cayó y no dijo más en todo el día. En la noche cuando llegamos a casa empezó de nuevo y como ya podía hablar con más tranquilidad la confronte, no reacciono como yo esperaba, simplemente me miro y empezó a contarme cómo fue que yo llegue a este mundo: ella se enamoro de un compañero de trabajo e incluso estaba dispuesta romper sus votos para irse con él , pero antes de armar viaje resulto embarazada y bueno, mi padre biológico se asusto, alego que siendo ella una mujer casada él no podía estar seguro de ser el padre de la criatura, entonces simplemente se desentendió de _nosotras_, mamá me conto que ella tampoco estaba segura si él era o no mi padre por eso espero hasta dar a luz y bueno, resulta que el color de mis ojos es el mismo que los suyos. Al final, volvió a insistir que ella había encontrado un tesoro en su esposo, que era un gran hombre y que ella no quería que yo pasare por una situación similar. No sé bien que me paso pero me exalte y le termine confesando que no me casaría con ningún hombre porque en realidad me interesaba una muchacha, creo que de haber estado más cerca me hubiere pegado o algo, pero se limitó a abrir la boca varias veces sin dar crédito a mis palabras, y luego se levanto y se fue.

Soy consciente de lo que hice, pero era algo que solo podía aplazar. Es más siento que me he quitado un gran peso de encima y a pesar de ver como mi madre me trata con desprecio supongo que se le asara, después de todo soy su hija y quiéralo o no lo seguiré siendo. Ahora solo tengo que hablar con mi padre y confesarle como soy en realidad, espero que él sea más comprensivo, mi hermana ha empezado el trámite de separación,, supongo que mi madre en su afán por conseguir consuelo le conto y ella decidió que también era tiempo de hacer su vida.

Finalmente podré darte la sonrisa que tanto deseas Natsuki.

**Eso fue todo. Gracias por leer y espero de corazón que les gustaré o al menos no terminen odiándome por detalles que pueden no ser de su agrado. En todo caso, me siento satisfecha, a pesar de saber que aún me falta mucho por mejorar creo que voy por buen camino.**

**Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios porque hacen feliz a la autora y…ya saben.**


End file.
